


Clothing Surprises

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is an oblivious baby gay, Basketball Shorts, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, gay outfit, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: Maggie is searching for words when she sees Alex in a very gay outfit and Alex is totally oblivious to it ;)





	Clothing Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired by an incident that occurred with my girlfriend a few days ago. I was about to do some yoga/pilates stuff and had changed into my basketball-like shorts and a tank top and she totally deadpanned even though we're together for over six years now xD

Alex groaned when she heard her alarm go off. It was Saturday morning and she didn’t have to go in to work until Monday (violent aliens not withstanding) but she never skipped her morning run. On days she had off, she just did them around 8 a.m. instead of 6 a.m. She was usually a morning person. Usually. But she had stayed over at Maggie’s for the night and they hadn’t seen each other in a week which had led to a somewhat hurried dinner with a very long and tiring night to follow.

Alex shut off her alarm with fumbling fingers, but Maggie had woken up anyway.

“Don’t go”, she grumbled, throwing her arm over Alex’s chest possessively to undermine her statement.

“I don’ wanna”, Alex mumbled in response, shuffling a little closer to her girlfriend. “Got a physical on Monday though…”

“Babe, you’re like the fittest person I know”, Maggie answered, eyes still closed, but her words a bit clearer. Alex chuckled at the compliment.

“Besides, we did have a lot of exercise last night, don’t ya think?”, she added.

Alex hummed in agreement and decided to settle in to cuddle instead of going for her run. It was much more comfortable here anyway. And the bed held Maggie which was like the killer argument to stay just where she was.

“Good girl”, Maggie whispered when she felt Alex nestling in again. Alex couldn’t help but smile at the words. She had heard those quite a few times the previous night.

They dosed peacefully for around another hour before they finally decided to get up for breakfast. Alex watched Maggie getting up, wearing only boxer shorts and throwing on Alex’s button up without bothering to close it.

“And what do you think, I’m going to wear now?”, Alex wanted to know playfully, raising her eyebrows at her girlfriend, but grinning at her.

“Who said, you had to wear anything?”, Maggie teased back, smiling her dimply smile. Alex chuckled, shaking her head, her gaze following Maggie who walked out of the bedroom door. Alex could hear her using the bathroom before starting to rustle around in the kitchen. With a sigh Alex heaved herself out of bed and went looking for her shuffle bag that contained her sportswear. She found it close to the apartment’s door where she had discarded it the night before.

“Oh, you took me seriously, good”, Maggie commented when she spotted Alex walking around completely naked.

“Yeah, pet peeve, remember?”, Alex replied with a smile. “I’m gonna put something on now though. I will never get my pancakes with the look you have on your face right now.”

With that she went back into the room to put on the clothes she had wanted to use for her morning run and then came back into the kitchen where Maggie was already serving pancakes and black tea with milk.

“Whoa”, Maggie deadpanned when she spotted Alex in her outfit, completely forgetting the plate full of pancakes still resting in her hands.

“What?”, Alex answered a bit confused and followed Maggie’s gaze down her own body, then looked up at her girlfriend again. Maggie was blatantly staring at her, her eyes raking up and down her body hungrily.

“And here I was, thinking you liked me better naked”, Alex said teasingly, a grin developing on her face.

“Yeah, but…”, Maggie seemed to have trouble forming coherent words. “I’ve never seen you in…”

“You’ve seen me in sportswear plenty of times, Mags”, Alex was laughing now. “I run every morning and we did yoga together, remember?”

“Yeah but… basketball shorts and tank top”, Maggie finally explained. “That’s like _so_ gay, babe.”

“Is it?”, Alex replied wonderingly. “I’ve had those for like 10 years or something.”

Maggie snorted.

“And nobody suggested you were gay before me?!”, she wanted to know, finally placing the plate on the table and walking over to Alex.

“Uhm, no… I was walking around in surfer shorts plenty of times which is like nearly the same thing”, Alex answered, still a bit taken aback. Maggie was full out laughing now which caused Alex to frown, slightly put off.

“Sorry, babe”, Maggie tried to soothe her at once while containing her laugter. “I didn’t wanna be mean or anything, you’re just still so oblivious sometimes. Come ‘ere.”

With that she pulled Alex into her arms and Alex couldn’t help but melt into the touch. She wondered if her body’s reactions to Maggie’s touch would ever stop or even cease. She hoped not. It made her vulnerable in the best kind of ways.

Maggie kissed her cheek and pulled back.

“We okay?”, she wanted to know, looking at Alex in concern.

“Only if I get more pancakes than you”, Alex said with a small smile tugging her over to the table.

“Hmph, between you and Kara it’s a miracle that I get to eat at all”, Maggie grumbled playfully but followed suit.

“Well, I’m very trained in making sure to eat”, Alex laughed. “I’ve grown up with Supergirl after all.”

Maggie’s dimples converted into a mock pout while Alex loaded both their plates with pancakes.

“Aw, babe, I can make it up to you later”, Alex assured her, grinning. “I’ll let you peel me out of my apparently very gay outfit if you want.”

“Somehow that sounds like I might lose all of the energy again that I’ll gain from the two pancakes you were just kind enough to supply me with”, Maggie said, but there was a hungry glint in her eyes that Alex suspected had nothing to do with the pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)  
> Also, corrections are welcome as I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
